<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>congrats on the treason by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992879">congrats on the treason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old fashioned domestic bliss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrush/Evan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>congrats on the treason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thrush pushed the door to his home open as quietly as he could and glanced at the couch nest in the corner. He could see the hint of a form beneath the blankets and a single human leg sticking up over one side, and hear the gentle thrum of the organic's sleeping breath. He shut the door behind him and turned into the kitchen.</p><p>Before he'd begun sharing his house with a human he hadn't used this room much. The windows in it were larger and let in a lot more sunlight which was nice sometimes, but other than that it wasn't really something he got a lot of use out of. Now he'd had to spruce the whole place up to human habitation standards. He'd had to get the fridge working again, track down a microwave and a toaster, clean out all the cabinets of things he was storing in them and replace them with <em> food- </em> which was nothing on what he'd needed to do to the <em> bathroom. </em></p><p>It had been a particularly strange adjustment period with more trial and error than he'd anticipated, and he was constantly shocked by how <em> much </em> humans actually had to eat to stay alive. Not to mention all of the <em> nutrients </em> and <em> vitamins </em> they needed in their diet and how complicated it was to get all the numbers to line up. He constantly found himself tallying up what his new housemate was eating in a week and being frustrated by the results.</p><p>For today, he toasted a bagel and smoothed some cream cheese in between the slices, adding it to his notes for the week before he returned to the living room and hopped up to perch on the back of one of the couches.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, tapping the sleeping Evan with one finger.</p><p>The human snorted and flailed his arms as he opened his eyes, blearily glancing around before he noticed him and squinted.</p><p>"Is it morning?" he asked, glancing outside.</p><p>"Eight AM sharp," the mech responded cheerfully, flicking his tail behind him against the floor. He offered Evan the bagel he'd made and the human looked at it as if he'd only just noticed it.</p><p>"Oh," he said, slowly, "Thanks."</p><p>Evan took the bagel and pushed himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes on the heel of one hand before he took a bite, chewing sleepily. Thrush climbed down into the nest and burrowed beneath a comforter and back out again so that he was covered.</p><p>"Were you up late again?" Thrush inquired, "You're supposed to get eight hours."</p><p>"I don't think I've ever slept eight hours in my life, Thrush."</p><p>"That seems unlikely."</p><p>Evan took another bite of his bagel. "Still working on that article."</p><p>Thrush brightened, antennae flipping upwards. "Is it coming along well?"</p><p>"I think so," Evan nodded, "It's still rough, but, I think I've got a unique perspective."</p><p>Thrush beat his tail, wings fluttering. "I would agree with that." </p><p>Evan grinned at him and then sat up and leaned over the side of the arm of the couch, grabbing a plug from the floor. "C'mere."</p><p>Thrush slid out of his comforter and crawled into his human's lap, snapping open his chest plate to reveal a charging port. Evan reached around his front to plug him in and he sighed at the flood of fresh energy that flowed into his circuitry.</p><p>"Did you refuel yet?" Evan asked him, finishing off his bagel. Thrush nodded and settled in to rest where he was. "Good boy."</p><p>"Oh!" Thrush hummed, "Speaking of good news."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Your asylum status finally got approved."</p><p>"Seriously?" Evan beamed, "Finally."</p><p>"Yeah, Gunner said they were waiting for the Americans to officially charge you with treason to push it through."</p><p>Evan grimaced. "Ah. Well. You might have mentioned the treason."</p><p>"You knew it was coming."</p><p>"Ugh," he groaned, "Still."</p><p>"I'm sorry you've been charged with treason, dear," Thrush consoled him, "I'm considered a non-sentient object in your country,  so things could always be worse."</p><p>Evan flinched and then protectively tightened his grip around Thrush's middle. He buried his face in the mecha's neck and puffed hot air through his nose over the plating there. "Right. Come here."</p><p>"I am here."</p><p>"No, here," he tilted Thrush in his lap so that his back was facing the human's chest and leaned him forward to rub at the base of his wings where the joints were. </p><p>Thrush hummed happily, sliding forward and pulling a pillow into his lap to lean over. It took all his willpower not to flap his wings and pinch the fingers lodged in the hinges, and he settled for winding his tail around the man's abdomen.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask," Evan said, working the joint on one wing, tilting it up as he did, "Why do you like this so much, anyway?"</p><p>"Well, it feels good, obviously," Thrush scoffed.</p><p>"No, I mean, like," Evan paused in thought, "<em>Why </em> does it feel good? It's still metal, I'm just sort of touching it, I'm not manipulating blood vessels or lactic acid in a muscle or something. So how does that work?"</p><p>"Mmm," Thrush hummed, taking a moment to think, "True. So, it's a bit performative I guess. My base programming included a pretty rudimentary understanding of pain, like, if you punch a hole in one of my wings, it's a bad feeling, so I know it's there and I am compelled to do something about it."</p><p>"Just pain?" Evan queried, moving to the other wing.</p><p>"Bla bla bla, your CCTV camera doesn't need to fuck," the mech rolled his optic in its housing, "It's easy to modify that kind of programming. It took me about an hour to get a sort of basic interpretation of the reverse; resting would feel good, gentle touch would feel good, things like that. Pretty basic stuff. Post-Aristocracy, though, you got people making way more complex software to detail sensory input and interpretation. So, now, parts that get a lot of work- stuff that needs replacing more often like joints- they feel sore when I use them too much, but that <em> also </em> means it feels really good when you touch them. Even if it doesn't actually do anything, it's the sensory data those areas are scripted to initiate."</p><p>"Fascinating," Evan murmured, "So, if you were hurt you could just modify your programming so it wouldn't hurt anymore?"</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>"So you could-" Evan giggled suddenly, snorting through his nose, "So if you <em> wanted </em> a foot fetish, you could-"</p><p>"Oh, don't be <em> juvenile,</em>" Thrush groaned, "Yes, <em> obviously </em> yes, but that's <em> weird. </em> I don't <em> want </em> a foot fetish."</p><p>"Okay, so, you can edit your sensory perception at will," Evan mused, "Can you just- change anything?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like, could you just edit your brain so your favourite colour was blue?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." </p><p>"Huh," Evan said softly, and leaned forward over the mech's back, folding his arms.</p><p>"So, my base programming had some things I changed," Thrush added, "Like, I was obligated to perform to the best of my ability any task given to me by someone with owner credentials, right? It feels like a want. Like I <em> want </em> to be given instructions. I wiped that."</p><p>Evan considered it for a moment. "No, yeah, I get that. That makes sense."</p><p>"What are you hung up on?" Thrush inquired, tilting his head and antennae up to peek at his human.</p><p>"So, you wanted to stop feeling something and you just changed your programming so you didn't feel it anymore, right?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Could you, if you wanted to," Evan said, voice becoming less confident with each word, "Could you just- stop feeling whatever you feel for other people?" </p><p>Thrush twitched, and then shifted so the human sat up and turned to his side to look at him. "I won't, though."</p><p>"But you could," Evan frowned, looking deeply concerned, "Like, if someone was really inconvenient, you <em> could-</em>"</p><p>"You might not be able to consciously edit your programming like I can, but if you get hit on the head with a rock all of your thoughts and feelings can change, too," Thrush pointed out, "And there's nothing you can do about it."</p><p>Evan thought about it. "That's true."</p><p>"I won't," Thrush repeated, "I don't change things like that. It's part of individualizing, choosing to keep naturally developing associations, even when they're unpleasant. Nothing <em> made </em> me like you, I just did. That's too important to change like that."</p><p>Evan narrowed his eyes in thought and then nodded. "Alright." He pushed the mech back down to reach for the base of his wings again.</p><p>"Not everyone feels the same way, obviously," Thrush continued, flattening his wings to expose the hinges, "But that's what <em> I've </em> always thought. Though, to that end- I get a lot of shit for buying too much into organic ideals. I'm not considered especially normal, if you'd believe it."</p><p>"I believe it," sighed Evan, smiling sadly, "I'm not considered especially normal, either, if it's any consolation."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>Evan let his hands drift away from the other's wings and down his sides to slide across his front as he leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck. "Worth all the weirdness, though."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Thrush purred, rolling into the embrace.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Evan hummed, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you!" Thrush tittered back in giddy delight, wings fluttering despite himself and tail tightening where it was wrapped around the human.</p><p>"Oof," Evan puffed and Thrush squeaked, unwinding his tail and flicking it straight up in alarm.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" he stammered, "Unconscious re- ack!" </p><p>Evan grabbed him by the base of the tail and pulled upward, lifting his back half up with it- specifically canting his ass up obscenely. "So all of this- everything you like is programmed on purpose, right?" the human prompted.</p><p>"Um!" Thrush said, feeling warmth pool between his legs from the sudden attention, "Uh- yes. Yeah."</p><p>"God, that sounds so convenient," Evan murmured, "So this doesn't hurt, right? Since it's not going to read as <em> damage?</em>"</p><p>"Uh-" Thrush repeated, hands splayed out against the blanket in front of him, ass in the air and knees floating just above the couch, held aloft by his tail, "No, it- it doesn't hurt. It doesn't feel like- like anything."</p><p>Evan smiled deviously and then hefted him up all the way until he was fully upside down, legs pedaling in confusion and elbows on the cushion. Before he could reorient the human moved his hands to hold him by his hips and leaned forward to kiss his modesty panel between his legs.</p><p>"Are- are we doing this now?" Thrush stammered.</p><p>"Do you not want to?" Evan asked, holding his hips up higher so he could look down at him between his own legs. </p><p>"Nn, I- hang on," Thrush patted his chest until he had a hand on the recharging cable, unplugged it and slid the cover shut before tossing it out of the way, "Do <em> not </em> let me forget to put that back in."</p><p>Evan grinned deviously at him and then pulled his waist back to his face, pressing another hot, wet kiss between his legs. "Of course, love."</p><p>Thrush kneaded the closest fabric he could close his fists around with a whimper. As Evan mouthed at the edge of his hip joint he opened up his array, baring his moistening pussy and depressurized cock. Evan shifted the mech so his legs were over his shoulders and then ran his tongue between the folds of Thrush's silicone labia, tasting the first juices of his arousal before he nipped at one side with his teeth. He could already feel the metal beneath him beginning to warm up with interest at his advances, mouthing down the wet slit of Thrush's entrance languidly. </p><p>"Nng, Evan…" Thrush moaned, curling his toes as the man sucked hard on his clit, nose pressing against his entrance. </p><p>"Yeah, babe?" the human asked, warm breath ghosting across Thrush's cunt, "What do you want?"</p><p>"I want your dick!" Thrush gasped, trembling, "Nn- god, I want you inside me, please-" </p><p>"You're so impatient," Evan admonished, nipping again at the sensitive material to elicit another whimper, "Maybe I want you to cum like this."</p><p>Evan thrust his tongue into the slick wet heat of the mech's opening and he wailed, wings beating asynchronously, mashing his optic into the comforter. He ground his array down against the human's face, desperate for friction and contact, before he returned his mouth to his swollen clit and teased it with his teeth, pressure bordering between pain and pleasure. He sucked hard and Thrush keened, pedaling his legs and lashing his tail as he rolled over into climax, a flood of lubricant gushing out to cover Evan's face and dribble down his chin. </p><p>He lowered Thrush's hips down into his lap, the mech gasping and panting hot air through his vents. Evan chuckled, wiping his face in his arm and smearing glowing blue biofluid everywhere he touched.</p><p>"I'm going to have to run the laundry now," he commented with a grin, and Thrush beat his wings again impatiently.</p><p>"Fuck the laundry!" he snapped, "I'm not done yet!"</p><p>Evan shucked off his shirt and then grabbed Thrush by the base of his tail again and heaved him up, wriggling out of his pants with his free hand. He interrupted the mech's furious demands by unceremoniously lining himself up with his pussy and snapping forward, yanking him back by the tail to bury his aching cock inside of him in a single thrust. </p><p>Thrush howled, clawing at the sheets, and Evan released his grip on his tail and grabbed his hips, sitting up on his knees so he could hold him firm as he fucked him. He bent over his back, dripping with sweat and biofluid and pounding the drone downward mercilessly as he moaned and whined.</p><p>"I wonder if your upgrade's default is this receptive," Evan panted, "Or if you made yourself this sensitive just for me, huh?"</p><p>"What, you d-don't think that maybe you're- you're just that good?" Thrush challenged back. </p><p>Evan slid his hands away from Thrush's hips and down around his front to pull him up into his lap, back against his chest, and shifted to thrust upward into him. The mech's head fell back against his shoulder with a whine. Evan held one hand against his chest, holding him steady and with the other trailed downward to stroke his untouched cock, pressurized so hard it had to ache, neglected and bouncing as he was fucked.</p><p>"No, I think you're a messy bottom that <em> just </em> explained to me how easy it would be to turn yourself into an overstimulation machine," Evan growled beside his audial, "And I think you would."</p><p>"Ding ding ding," Thrush sobbed, "You have my number. Please, please god, don't stop."</p><p>Evan squeezed his dick hard. "As if I'd let you down." </p><p>Thrush whimpered, tail winding around the man's middle again as he bounced on his cock, overworked and overwrought already, mewling and moaning. Evan let go of Thrush's dick and patted a messy hand against his abdomen.</p><p>"C'mon," he implored, "Open."</p><p>"You're a freak," Thrush gasped, but his stomach plating split in two anyway, sloshing tank of lubricant folding out. Evan palmed at it greedily, slick hands sliding reverently across the top and spinning the valve cover off to bury two fingers into the hole that uncovering the cap left behind. Thrush keened as he did and Evan swelled with excitement. </p><p>"Can you feel that?" he panted, "Does it feel good?"</p><p>"Ah! Yes, yes, I can feel it," Thrush gasped, arching his spinal strut. Evan ran his fingers against the inside of the tank and was rewarded with a whine. "It- it's good."</p><p>"Did you do that too?" Evan purred.</p><p>"Hnngh-" Thrush whined, "I added- I added it to my sensornet-"</p><p>Evan thrust his fingers into the tank, tightening his other hand against the mech's chest. "You did that for <em> me?</em>" he gushed, "You're getting off on me touching you there?"</p><p>"Please," Thrush pleaded, mindless, "<em>Please</em>, Evan, Evan, I need-"</p><p>The human plugged the tank with his fingers so it wouldn't spill completely and shoved him forward again onto his knees. "You know what would be really hot? If I filled up your reservoir with my cum and then you finished inside me."</p><p>"That's gross!" Thrush groaned, shoving his hips backward against the human's thrusts.</p><p>"You don't think it's hot?" Evan hissed, "The idea of <em> you </em> cumming <em> my </em> load <em> in </em> me?"</p><p>Thrush clawed at the sheets. "Fine! Fine, it's fucking hot, okay!"</p><p>Evan reached around to grab the drone's cock with his free hand and squeeze and that was it. Thrush shrieked, coming with a sob as he writhed and squirmed and thrashed, coating the man's hand in biofluid. Evan thrust in a few more times, hard and deep, drawing out his climax before he followed him over and buried his cock as deeply as he could, curling over him to mash his face in the back of Thrush's neck as he came inside him.</p><p>Thrush lay flat across the covers, boneless and covered in fluids, fans screaming and vents pouring out hot air. Evan laid panting on top of him, and then wearily patted around for the cap he'd tossed aside earlier to close up Thrush's tank and snap it shut again so he could huff a sigh and lay on his wings.</p><p>"You're so fucking weird," Thrush wheezed, "How did you live like this before you met me?"</p><p>"Hentai, I guess," Evan mumbled, winding his arms around the mech's chest. He nuzzled his face against the back of the other's metal neck, pressing lazy kisses where his lips made contact.</p><p>"I'm not complaining," Thrush mumbled, "You're a fun weird. But you're weird as hell."</p><p>"You're a CCTV camera that fucks," Evan purred.</p><p>"Yeah, a <em> filthy </em> CCTV camera that fucks," Thrush grumbled, "I've got biofluid in <em> everything.</em>"</p><p>"I promise I will wash you very very thoroughly when we get up," Evan cooed teasingly, "You will be so shiny you'll cause traffic accidents."</p><p>"God, I need to wash less," Thrush groaned, "Riot's been pointing out how <em> clean </em> I've been lately. He <em> knows.</em>"</p><p>"Everybody knows, babe. I live here. There's one bed." Evan paused. "Couch nest."</p><p>Thrush buried his optical housing in the comforter, muffling his voice through fabric. "I'm not a <em> pervert.</em>"</p><p>"No, <em> I'm </em> a pervert," Evan soothed, and Thrush scoffed derisively, "You're a very kind mechanical man that lets a pervert live with you."</p><p>Thrush huffed, the tip of his tail flicking where it lay against his human's back. "Riot says you're only here because you can't go anywhere else."</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"That if you <em> could </em> go home," Thrush continued, his face still buried, "You would." </p><p>Evan blinked and then sat up, disengaging from where they were connected and maneuvering around where the robot's tail was stubbornly wrapped around his middle to lay down beside him and nudge his shoulder. "What?"</p><p>"Riot thinks you just have a fetish," he said into the comforter, "That you'll get bored eventually and you'll leave." </p><p>"Hey!" Evan said, pushing Thrush over onto his side so he could see his optic, even if it was cast away from him, "Do you think that?" </p><p>Thrush flattened his antennae silently. </p><p>"I made you feel like that?" Evan asked under his breath, "Thrush…" He reached forward to pet the top of his helm, fingers running over his antennae softly. "I liked you before I even met you."</p><p>"I know," he murmured, "But it was different."</p><p>Evan frowned and then set his jaw. "Then I'll prove it. We just won't have sex anymore."</p><p>"What?" Thrush scoffed, sitting up on one elbow to look at him incredulously.</p><p>"Especially not if you don't want to, Thrush," the human continued, "I love you."</p><p>Thrush stared at him, optic tracking, before he crawled forward against the human's chest, burying his helm in his shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to."</p><p>"I like touching you," Evan said, maneuvering his arms around the mech's wings to hold his back, "Because you like me touching you. It's exciting to learn new ways to make you feel good that I couldn't do to myself- it's interesting, and it's fun, but I don't- that's not why I'm here. And I wouldn't leave if we didn't do it anymore. You're <em> like </em> me, like nobody else is- and you make me feel known."</p><p>"Known?" Thrush asked, voice laced with static. </p><p>"Known," Evan repeated, "Like as in- no one else plays fifty year old PC games with me. Poker, sightseeing, programming, kaiju films- you get me. You challenge me. And I like that. I don't want to lose you, Thrush."</p><p>The security drone clutched his human back with a shiver. "Don't lose me, then."</p><p>Evan scooped him up, seventy-five pounds of aluminum that he was, finally unwinding his tail. "Deal. Come on, let me help you wash off. You know you can't get your back. And I got stuff all <em> over </em> your back."</p><p>Thrush crossed his arms with a huff. "I could if I really wanted to. It never even used to be a problem."</p><p>Evan continued pressing kisses along his helm teasingly. "Yeah, but what good is a boyfriend if he doesn't scrub your wings down for you?" </p><p>Thrush couldn't stop his tail from wagging. "Alright, okay, I know I just had a moment and everything, but if you <em> don't </em> fuck me in the shower I'm going to be very displeased."</p><p>"Mmhmm, yes dear, I know you are very needy," Evan scoffed, "Shut your panel." He waited until he heard the telltale <em> snickt </em>to mechhandle the drone onto his shoulders and clamber out of the nest.</p><p>"I'm an adult, you know," Thrush complained, adjusting his grip, "You can't just carry me around on your shoulders like a toddler whenever you need your hands."</p><p>"You're four and a half feet tall and you weigh as much as a big dog. And you <em> love </em> perching," Evan told him, gathering up the soiled sheets in a bundle and stumbling off to the laundry closet to toss them in to wash before making his way to the bathroom. Thrush continued to cling to his shoulders as he turned on the water and waited for it to warm. </p><p>Finally he plucked the mech off and set him down. He ducked under the water stream and shook out his wings, flaring all his plating to get water into the crevices. Evan grabbed a bucket from under the sink and pulled it into the shower with him, grabbing the head to fill it first before running it over Thrush's armour to get in the places that were still dry. He turned the water off and let the head hang, sitting down and pulling the drone into his lap.</p><p>He added some dish soap to the bucket and grabbed a washcloth, getting it sudsed up before he started rubbing circles into Thrush's back, leaving trails of bubbles where he touched. The drone sighed happily and relaxed into the attention, letting his wings sink and tail wind around his washer. </p><p>"I don't think you should worry about Riot," Evan told him, breaking the silence, "He just likes giving you a hard time."</p><p>"I <em> know,</em>" Thrush groaned, "But it stresses me out. I don't like thinking everyone around me thinks I'm some kind of freaky pervert."</p><p>"I think you're catastrophizing," Evan soothed, cleaning biofluid out of the seams of the plating on his lower back, "I mean, I'm sure there's people that do, but nobody here. Like, worst case scenario they're still on your side, like Riot. He doesn't think <em> you're </em> a pervert, he thinks <em> I </em> am. Nobody thinks <em> you're </em> the freaky one."</p><p>Thrush huffed, flicking the end of his tail in irritation. It thwapped against Evan's leg a few times until the man smoothed a hand across it to pet out the anxiety. </p><p>"I don't like that either," Thrush murmured.</p><p>"There's nothing to be done about it," Evan sighed, "I told you this was going to cause trouble."</p><p>"Ugh," Thrush groaned, "I know. I <em> know.</em>"</p><p>Evan pulled him back so he could reach around to wash his front, working out gummy, drying lubricant. "Don't worry about them. You look so nice when you're all shiny. You're not a pervert."</p><p>Thrush huffed and crossed his arms. "I do look good when I'm shiny."</p><p>"So good!" Evan agreed, grinning, "I'd help you wash even if I didn't get you dirty first just to see you sparkle."</p><p>"You are <em> such </em> a flatterer," Thrush snorted, "You <em> love </em> talking me up." </p><p>"I <em> adore </em> talking you up," Evan agreed.</p><p>Thrush hummed and held his arms up while his human washed his upper body. He could feel the sinewy movement of his chest muscles against his back, alien and enticing, and then turned his attention lower. He was sitting in the man's lap and he was soft, but Thrush was confident he could change that. He squirmed with his hips, arching his spinal strut to push his chest into the washcloth.</p><p>"I haven't even finished scrubbing yet," Evan chuckled. </p><p>"If I'm gonna be dirty again you'll need to start over anyway."</p><p>"You are so <em> spoiled.</em>"</p><p>"Mmhmm," Thrush hummed, and then tipped forward and turned around to crawl back into Evan's lap facing the opposite direction, chest to chest. He rested on his knees, array flush with Evan's cock, beginning to show some interest. </p><p>"I'm not done," Evan reminded him, taking the washcloth to his helm, gentle circles on the side of his head, "You have to let me finish."</p><p>"You can finish after," Thrush suggested, nuzzling his optical housing against the man's neck.</p><p>"I can finish first," he retorted.</p><p>"You can take a break," Thrush suggested, running his fingers over the man's ribs, counting them as he did. </p><p>"I could," the human mused, without pausing in his work, "But I won't."</p><p>Thrush trailed his fingers down in lazy wandering squiggles, through the dip in his hips and over the soft flesh of his thighs. "Fine. I'll just entertain myself, then."</p><p>"I'm finishing first," Evan said firmly, "No matter what you do."</p><p>Thrush lashed his tail against the tile, swelling with intrigue at the challenge. He slid his modesty panel open and pulled his hand away from Evan's skin to touch himself instead.</p><p>"<em>That </em> is cheating," Evan grumbled, working the rag into the layered metal pleats of the mech's neck.</p><p>"Is it?" asked Thrush innocently as he lazily stroked his pressurizing cock, "I'm letting you finish. I'm just entertaining myself."</p><p>"Play dirty if you want," the human murmured, "I'm almost done either way."</p><p>Thrush eyed his human's masting erection with a giddy chuckle, and took both of their dicks in hand, squeezing them together. A strangled whine slipped through Evan's lips, but his expression was determined, and he didn't look away from what he was doing.</p><p>Thrush pumped their cocks together experimentally, running his thumb across the soft head of the human's and then back down again to the base, letting his fingers wave in pressure as he did. </p><p>"You're so soft," Thrush said almost to himself, and Evan huffed, "You can feel everything under the skin, bone and muscle and blood, all the sinew and the movement…"</p><p>"<em>That's </em>gross."</p><p>“So porous,” he mumbled, tilting his hips back and forth into the movement, “and warm.”</p><p>Evan hiccupped, shivered and paused, shaking his head before he tossed the rag aside and grabbed the shower head. “Monster.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Thrush hummed, tilting his head up into the water stream when Evan turned it on and started rinsing the soap off. He fluttered his plating, shaking water off as it struck armour. </p><p>“There,” Evan said finally, face flushed tomato-red, “Done.”</p><p>“Finally,” Thrush purred, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the human’s neck. Evan picked him up by his thighs and helped settle him over his cock, and the grateful mech sunk down on it, sighing as if in relief. He leaned his head back to bump their foreheads together, optic dim, and rose up on his knees before lowering again.</p><p>“Handsome,” Evan murmured, hands resting on the other’s hips.</p><p>Thrush rode him slowly, wordlessly, only making soft noises as charge built within him, fingers running idly through the short hair on the back of the human's head. Evan leaned forward to press a kiss below his optic, warm against the metal, and then continued downward to the rim of his helm casing. </p><p>"Stand up," the human said after a moment, patting his hips. With regret Thrush unseated himself and rose, pulling the human up along with him as he did. He fumbled with the shower head, returning it to its place and switching the warm water back on before he pushed the mech's back against the wall and hefted his legs up around his waist.</p><p>"I love you," he growled as he sank back into Thrush's cunt, hands fisting against the wall tile, "Don't listen to Riot. If I wanted a talking fleshlight I'd get one. I want <em> you.</em>"</p><p>Thrush whined and squeezed his arms around his neck. "Evan-"</p><p>"Love you," he groaned between thrusts, face buried in the robot's neck, "So much."</p><p>Thrush's wings fluttered against the wall, toes curling and limbs clutching tightly, engine revving. Evan mouthed at the side of his audial and then <em> bit </em> down on an antennae and came with a grunt, breathing heavily through his nose.</p><p>"Nn," Thrush whined, still worked up but not yet finished.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Evan murmured, panting, and grabbed Thrush's untouched cock in one hand, jerking him off with a clear mission in mind. His leg kicked out in jittering motions before he broke and tumbled into his climax, covering their stomachs in bright blue fluid.</p><p>He sagged, wings drooping, energy depleted and circuits hyper sensitive, fucked out and satisfied. </p><p>"You made a mess again," the mech mumbled, looking down at his stomach.</p><p>"You look pretty when you're messy," Evan laughed under his breath, "You're the one who <em> demanded </em> shower sex." </p><p>"Shh," Thrush hushed him with a pat on the back, "Don't worry about that."</p><p>The human snorted and rolled his eyes before he let the robot down onto his trembling legs to re-wash his front off with a grumble. Evan finished first and left to retrieve a towel. He tossed one to Thrush after he shook himself off.</p><p>Back in the blanket nest Thrush burrowed as deeply into the comforter as he could, pawing around for his discarded charging cord before his human found it first and passed it to him. The drone sighed in relief from within his bundle.</p><p>Evan grabbed his laptop from the floor and climbed in next to him, flipping it open and setting it in his lap to get to work, boyfriend settled warmly at his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>